Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wearable ornaments, and in particular to wearable electronic ornaments that display changeable visuals.
Description of Related Art
Wearable ornaments are commonplace, in forms such as pendants, necklaces, earrings, rings, bracelets, brochettes, watches and the like. Some recent developments have introduced electronic wearable ornaments that include an electronic display exhibiting a changeable or changing image, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,279,609 and 7,312,773, and US patent application publication 2012/0086832.
Wearable ornaments are adapted to personal taste, clothing, mood and special events. The incorporation of a changeable display allows, on the one hand, producing eye-catching or informative effects, and, on the other hand, enhancing the versatility of adapting ornaments to tastes, circumstances and social motives.
It could be advantageous to assist users of an electronic wearable ornaments with adapting the appearance of their ornaments to personal and changing tastes, circumstances and social motives. This goal is met by the present disclosure.